


Orientation

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sexual Orientation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: What if, before finding the sword, Adora and Catra stuck around for Force Captain Orientation? And what if they learned some very important things about each other in the process?
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Orientation

The voice crackled, tinny and insidious over the loudspeaker: “Will all new Force Captains please report to Room 302G for Orientation immediately.” 

Catra practically spat out her ration bar as Adora hopped up. “You aren’t actually going to _go_ to that bullshit, are you?” She fumbled for a save as Adora’s face turned into a crestfallen mask of _well, yeah, I was, actually._ “I mean, it’s all probably jingoistic platitudes like ‘do your duty to the Horde!’ and ‘make sure to punish your incompetent subordinates!’” They shared a laugh at Catra’s caricature of a senior Force Captain, and Adora’s face softened. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” the blonde agreed, only half half-heartedly. Three-quarters-heartedly? 

Before Adora could pry further into the mystery that was fractions, a massive maroon arm swept her up - and, judging by the hissing and flailing sounds next to her, a matching arm had grabbed Catra as well. “Don’t worry, you two,” boomed an unfamiliar voice. “I know, I know, the Fright Zone can be a little hard to navigate, but Force Captain Orientation is this way!” The really unfairly powerful arms pressed Adora against an equally muscular torso. “I’m Scorpia, by the way, and I’ll get this part of orientation out of the way early:” here she winked, as if in some great wit, “I’m a hugger.” 

“Um…” Adora blinked as Scorpia set them down; her momentum seemed to have carried them directly to Room 302G. “Thanks?”

Scorpia beamed at them. “No problem, friends. Go on in, I can wait. I’m probably the same as my moms, anyway.” 

Whatever the fuck that meant, Catra thought as the much-taller woman’s polite pat on the back sent her stumbling forward. A bored-looking technician gestured for her to stand in a booth. “Um, okay.” 

With a series of beeps, the booth seemed to scan her from ears to claws. “Please remain still,” the booth monotoned at her as she snarled to herself. Then: “Scan complete. Force Captain Catra. Orientation: pansexual. Ideal partners: Adora, Scorpia.”

“The hell?” she swore as the technician waved her out, and she hissed at the booth as she passed Adora going in.

“Funny, I thought you would have liked being in an empty box,” her friend (slash ideal partner?!) teased.

“Yeah, see how you like it,” Catra muttered, and tried not to look too pleased when Adora came out, face as red as Catra’s outfit. 

“Did you?...” Adora asked, barely fitting words together. Catra nodded. “With me?” Another nod, and a third nod as they both looked toward Scorpia, who was desperately trying to compress her bulk into the booth in some kind of comfort. Finally, _finally_ , their combined agony was over as the pincered woman came bounding over to them, giving them just enough time to flinch before she swept them up in a massive hug. 

“Oh boy, this is exciting!” Scorpia cried. _This?_ Catra thought. This was one of her ideal partners? “We should do something to celebrate!”

“We, um, were thinking of sneaking into the Whispering Woods tonight,” Adora offered once they were out of earshot of the technician.

“Ooh! Like a scouting mission?” Scorpia clasped her claws together with elation.

“No,” Catra ground out through clenched teeth. “Like a friends thing.” She immediately regretted saying this.

Scorpia beamed at her with massive heart eyes. “See, we are friends! I knew it.” She winked conspiratorially at them. “See you guys just after lights out.”

_What_ , Catra glowered at Adora as if to say, _have you gotten us into now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This kind of feels like it should be the first chapter of a massive AU retelling but being honest, I'll maybe write a few more vignettes in the same continuity.


End file.
